In an EUL (Enhanced Uplink) scheme, fast transmission power control is applied.
In general, “Inner-loop Transmission Power Control” and “Outer-loop Transmission Power Control” are performed in parallel in the aforementioned fast transmission power control. The “Inner-loop Transmission Power Control” controls a transmission power so as to meet a target SIR (Signal to Interference Ratio). The “Outer-loop Transmission Power Control” controls the target SIR so as to meet a target BLER (Block Error Rate).
In addition, in a mobile communication system in which the aforementioned fast transmission power control and retransmission control of a HARQ scheme are performed in combination as in the case of the EUL scheme, the BLER in each number of retransmissions varies to a large extent even for the same reception SIR with focus on a specific HARQ process. For this reason, a technique has been proposed which controls a target number of retransmissions and a target BLER so as to meet the target BLER in the target number of retransmissions.